


Star Trek: Identity

by oddlittlestories



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlittlestories/pseuds/oddlittlestories
Summary: After Voyager's return to Earth, Starfleet enters a new era of unprecedented diversity and exploration – turning their sights back to culture and hope after years of war.A new explorer ship – the USS Identity – is sent, among others, to usher in this new era.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also an artist, and you can see the connected works at oddlittlestories on Deviantart.

Upon Voyager's return to Federation Space, Captain Janeway is promoted to Vice Admiral. Everyone is given leave to reunite with their families, get up to date with new Starfleet specs, and each offier is up for promotion. Janeway meets with an admiral to make her recommendations.

"Hello, Vice Admiral."

"Admiral."

"There was something you wished to discuss?"

"Yes, there is. I'd like to recommend some promotions given the unusual nature – and experience – that came along with our voyage. Naturally, I could not give everyone the promotions they deserved, since the ship had to retain a command structure, but several crewmen did pass the Bridge Officer's test while we were away.

"In particular, I'd like to recommend Cdr. Chakotay also be promoted to Vice Admiral, and that Lt. Cdr. Tuvok and Ens. Harry Kim both be promoted to captain and assigned their own commands."

"Ensign Harry Kim?"

"I assure you, he has had significant command experience. In fact, he's had command of the bridge as a regular occurrence, including during multiple crises. As their own commands were not possible when we were away, I quite frankly feel these promotions are long overdue."

"Give me some time to review their personnel files. I do have some hesitations, but I respect your judgement."

"That's all I ask."

Within two weeks, Vice Admiral Chakotay is, at his request, given command of the diplomatic vessel Friendship; Captain Tuvok is given command of the border-patrol vessel Mississippi; and Captain Harry Kim is given command of a newly commissioned ship, the USS Identity.


	2. For old times' sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom go over Identity's roster together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are pictures on my deviantart, oddlittlestories, to go along with this story.

"Hey, Tom," Harry grinned at the viewscreen.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Can you help me go through these personnel files for my senior staff – for old times' sake?"

"Ooh, that's right, you're a captain now," Tom teased.

"And you wouldn't believe the paperwork that comes along with it. What do you say?"

"Alright, for you, Harry. Come down to San Francisco, I know this great little coffeeshop where we can hash it out."

"See you soon," Harry answered.

–––

"Honestly, Tom, I'm freaked out. It's a bigger ship than Voyager, and I'm just…"

"Aw, Harry, you'll do great. If anyone knows how to handle a tough situation, it's you."

"Thanks, Tom," Harry smiled. Then he explained, "so it's an exploration ship. I've decided I want the most diverse crew possible – different cultures brought a great culture and first contact skills to Voyager. So I've set the computer to bring people of other species and from trading hubs and space stations to the top."

"Okay, show me what you've got."

"I've got my tactical officer, my counselor, my chief of engineering… there's just two issues. One, I want the first Cardassian in Starfleet to be my Chief Medical Officer, but I don't want the Bajorans on the ship – like the woman I want to be my Operations Officer, to feel uncomfortable."

"No issue there; since it's not small like Voyager, any crewmembers can have a different doctor treat them."

"Okay, then, just one issue: my first officer. I know it's supposed to be someone you can trust – and a lot of times someone you know – but no one from Voyager is up for my ship. Ugh, I wish it could be you."

Tom chuckled. "Between you and me, as excited as B'Elanna is about working at the Zephram Cochrane Institute, I'm not sure she'll be able to stay in one place forever. You might be hearing from us in a year or two."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry agreed.

"Look, at this point, what I think you need is someone who will shore up your insecurities, someone who won't question you but will have good ideas and won't just go with whatever you say."

"But I also need someone who won't feel insulted that I'm younger than they are."

"Well, maybe you need a Vulcan."

"Hmm."

They pored over personnel files for hours , debating, bantering and joking, and narrowed it down to three.

"I just don't know, Tom."

"Well, why don't you talk to them? They're all within subspace range."


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to the potential first officers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are pictures on my deviantart, oddlittlestories, to go along with this story.

Harry looked over the files of his possible XO's one more time before shooting them each a short text-based message explaining that he'd like to talk. He squared his shoulders and waited for the responses.

Cdr. Shuras, the Andorian, was the first to answer: _Interviews are not standard for such a position. I'm sure you can learn all you need to know from my Starfleet records._

Cdr. Juana Perez answered next. _Barring any emergencies, I should be able to talk any time tonight between 1600 and 2100 or tomorrow between 0600 and 0700. Please let me know what timeframe works best for you. –Cdr. Juana Perez._

Cdr. Martin Robert's answer was the briefest. _Message received. Please stand by._

So far, only Cdr. Perez's message was at all promising. Harry messaged her that 1600 would be great.

– –

Harry answered the console when Cdr. Juana Perez called. "Harry Kim here."

"Captain Kim, how are you today?" Cdr. Perez asked dryly. "How can I help you?"

"I'm just trying to a sense of who you are beyond the mission reports and accolades."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Well, um, you used to be the Chief Engineer?"

"Yes, before I became third officer and Chief of Sciences, and I started staffing the sciences console on the bridge."

"A lot of people don't go further than that. What made you change your mind?"

"I like being a leader," she answered, "so I took the bridge officers' test and I put in for a position on the bridge – or any bridge, and got a transfer and promotion. I never thought I would because I love engineering, but there you have it I guess." She paused.

"So–"

"Do you–" she started at the same time, accidentally cutting him off. "Oh, sorry."

"No, please, go ahead," Harry answered.

"Any other questions?"

"I, ah, think that's it, thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

– –

It was another two days before Harry heard anything at all from Cdr. Roberts. He'd pretty much given up on him ever calling. In fact, he was actually making up his mind to just pick Cdr. Perez when his console chimed. He put it on screen and answered, "Harry Kim here."

"Captain Kim!" Roberts appeared on screen, his hair sticking out in every direction, uniform askew, and smudged with something dark reddish-brown at his hairline, on his cheek, and at his jawline. "So nice to finally meet you. I'm Martin."

"Martin?"

"Well, Cdr. Roberts, but I think a captain and his XO should be on first-name terms, don't you? In any case, I'm really sorry about the delay in getting back to you! We had a couple of crew members kidnapped on an away mission, and so I went in and got them back safely. No casualties, can you believe it? It was a good couple of days! I just got them to sickbay and debriefed with Captain Soo."

"Wow." Harry raised his eyebrows.

Martin grinned. "Sometimes it's nice to be the head of security on a starship. So," he rubbed his hands together, "what do you want to know?"

"I guess I'm just trying to get an off-the-record sense of who you are, something beyond the text on your records."

"I can understand that," Martin nodded. "I'm sure you already know that I'm more or less an expert in infiltration and tactical methods, so I'll try not to talk about that too much. Let me tell you what I think the captain and first officer should be aboard the ship.

"I like to think of the captain as the head of everything and the first officer as the people person. Captains hire staff, change staff, and make the final tough decisions. First officers discipline and identify who should be rewarded. They make up staff briefings for the captain. The captain decides what away missions are necessary, and then the first officer leads them. The first officer has the captain's ear and helps him get a different point of view, even expressing a differing opinion behind closed doors if he thinks the captain is wrong.

"The captain and the first officer are a team, and the first officer does as much or more, in my mind, to help set the tone for the ship. I'm eager to help you create a positive, energetic dynamic on Identity. Let's do this.

"So what do you say?"


End file.
